memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabriel Bell
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) "Moorhouse" Who is this person, both actor and character. While, although the actor may be uncredited, I'm fairly certain this name wasn't used in any canon reference. For that matter, if this is somehow legit, based on background info, it needs to be clarified or the article will probably get nixed. --Alan del Beccio 00:09, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :See my comments on the talk pages of the images, but I think this is fan stuff, not canon at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:11, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Well since this is the main article, it would make more sense to discuss that here. Otherwise, it is possible that this is actually a character that appeared in that episode. I guess I will check out my dvd now. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, based on one of the image filenames, and the look on the face of the person in the images, I would guess that this is a fan in a costume who got to visit the set and take some pictures of himself. You will be able to confirm my guess when you check the DVD. I seriously doubt these are screencaps. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:18, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Well the fact they are not screencaps is fairly obvious, and that shouldn't even be a problem anyway. Other than that, yes, I just checked and that is the same individual who appeared at tactical. I'll have the cap in a minute. My guess now is the individual who made the article is either the actor himself or someone who is in kahoots with him, hence the personal images. As for the name of the person, that is left for the creator to answer. --Alan del Beccio 00:22, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I just looked at trekcore and found him 67&pos 393|here}}. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:24, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::As nice as that is, it'd still be nice to have some more information from Mr. Bell. Either way, I did spend some time formatting the article sorta properly at least now. -- Sulfur 00:26, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the discussion. I am still learning my way around the "contribution" side of Memory Alpha, so it took me a minute to figure out how to submit. I will clarify now and am impressed at how quickly everyone has jumped in on the editing! Nice job! :::Please feel free to delete the name Moorhouse, as that is surely not canon! But I did appear on the show and had some significant action with tactical alert, phasers, etc. I wasn't sure how else to post my unnamed role, but thought Memory Alpha was the perfect place to do it as an unnamed extra. :::Thoughts? -- ::Methinks that the best place is on one of the Unnamed Humans pages. As an aside, please sign your posts with ~~~~. -- Sulfur 00:49, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::: ...Or not. Try Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. I'm make the appropriate arrangements to move/merge the page. Any chance we can get the actors name? --Alan del Beccio 01:01, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks guys. The name of the "actor" is Jim Moorhouse. (Not an actor but a die-hard fan who was fortunate enough to get the opportunity through a charity auction, and made the most of it!) Gabriel Bell 04:55, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome I just want to extend an extra special welcome aboard. It is not everyday we get someone involved in the making of Star Trek on here, and I honestly can't remember another Trek actor making an account (although I could be wrong). Thank you so much for joining us. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:48, 7 October 2006 (UTC)